Will
by katiesparks
Summary: His only instinct was to bite and kill. But he was stronger than that. AU One-shot
1. Strength

**You have been warned, this one is weird. As in, demented weird. But feel free to read, I thought it was cool idea myself.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lying in an alley, he shivered and convulsed, not from the cold, but from the knowing hunger inside of him. He could think of nothing but the endless amounts of humans out in the streets, full of blood and beckoning to him. _Just one, Heiji-kun, just one little snack. It's just one life; no one will even miss it._

Heiji snarled back at the perceived voices. He was _not_ a monster; he refused to be one of them. And he knew that, just like Lays chips, you could not eat just one.

Two teenage girls, about his age if he cared to notice, walked by his alley and he moaned at the smell of their blood, so very close to him.

"Hey, what was that?" a voice said, and he noticed the girls had stopped and were peering at what bit of them their human eyes could see in the dark.

"Don't, Kazuha-chan, this isn't the best part of town, we just need to keep on walking." The other one said and Heiji's ears perked up.

He looked up and saw that face, the one he still remembered and he keened loudly, suddenly wishing he was anywhere but where he was right now, with the sound of her heart beating in his ears and the taste of her blood on the tip of his tongue. He stood up suddenly and the two girls gasped in unison.

"Heiji?"

"Hattori-kun!"

Heiji didn't look at them; he just took off running in the opposite direction. _Don't look back, don't look back! Not her, __**please, **__not her!_

He ran faster and further away, not listening to her shrieks, her cries of _"Ahou, where have you been? Don't walk away from me! Hattori Heiji, get back here this instant!"_

He just ran and ran and kept on running until he finally had to stop. He wasn't tired, that was impossible for him now, but he was _thirsty. _He wouldn't be able to keep this up. And he definitely wouldn't be able to keep it up around her.

The one that had turned him had explained this very carefully. He would always ache when the humans passed him in the streets, he would always long for their blood. But he would never feel compelled to not drink but merely bite unless they were soulmates. His sire had told him that, over time, he'd be able to walk among the humans again, but he would never be able to be near that person without changing them. He had been told not to resist the urge to change that special person, that eternity would be much too lonely without sharing it.

But he had a will and he refused to bend.

He refused to be told what he should and should not do. So he _would _starve himself to death and he _would __**not**_change her,not his best friend; not for _anything. _Even if he was condemning himself to Hell on Earth with no end in sight, he refused to.

He was Hattori Heiji.

And he was stronger than that.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I honestly have no explanation for this. I just got home from school and suddenly, out of no where, comes this thought:**

"_**Heiji's a zombie!" **_

**And then I sat down to write it and said to the thought. "No, a zombie simply will not do, I can't work with that! How about a vampire instead?"**

**And I got no response (not surprising), so I did what I wanted to. So we get a nice little vampire!Heiji fic that makes no sense, really. But, what can you do? *shrugs***

**Please review!**


	2. Defeat

"Heiji! Heiji! Heiji, you ahou, if you can hear me, come out this instant! Are you okay? Why were you lying in that alley like that? Oi, ahou, answer me!" a voice yelled in the distance as Heiji worked at getting himself further away from the her when all he wanted was to be closer and closer and sink his teeth into her flesh and make her one of his kind for the rest of forever and she would never belong to anyone but him.

_Stupid ahou, why can't she just give up?_

"Heiji! Hattori Heiji! I'll call your father if I have to! He'll have this city crawling with officers in an instant, so just come out already! Why do you want to run away, anyways? Huh? Is Osaka not good enough for you anymore?" she shrieked in the distance and he willed his body to move only to find it would not obey.

He ordered his feet to walk, to run, to jog or sprint or hop, but they did nothing. She was too close and, while his mind did not want her there with him, his body obviously did. She came closer, still shouting obscurities at him. He stood, frozen in place as she rounded the corner and saw him.

"Heiji!" she exclaimed happily, running towards him.

"No!" he shouted and she stopped.

"Wha-?"

"Don't." he said, struggling with the urge to close the difference and make her his. "Don't come any closer, Kazuha. Turn around. _Turn around and run!_"

"Heiji, what are you talking abo-?"

"Run." He said, cutting her off again. "Before I give in and come over there and do horrible things to you."

Kazuha stood still for a moment, letting the words run through her brain and getting a much different signal than the one Heiji had been sending. She felt the blush crawl over her face, her cheeks flushing with blood.

"Oh," Heiji moaned. "Don't do that!"

Unable to stand it any longer, he crossed the distance between them and sunk his teeth into the soft cushion of her flesh. He pulled away after a moment and she looked up at him, her eyes fever-bright and a shocked look on her face as she looked up into her best friend's nightling eyes, blood red and sparkling.

"Heiji, what did you do?" she asked, holding her throat as her body began to burn.

"I'm sorry, I tired to warn you, I didn't want this for you!" Heiji exclaimed, burying his face in his hands and heaving dry sobs that echoed through the empty night. "I told you to run. I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Now you'll be just as damned as me."

Kazuha screamed and he watched her body jerk before picking her up and holding her tight against his body as she thrashed in pain. He stayed that way for several hours, and she continued to jerk about, crushing his bones with her strengthening grip. Finally, after an eternity of pain, she stopped moving and blinked her eyes once and then twice before looking up at her best friend, at her soulmate; her bright red eyes mirroring his own.

Above them, the full moon turned blood red in the fading light of sunset, signaling to the world that yet another had joined the ranks of the eternal.


End file.
